


A McYou To Go

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: A Parkner Highschool AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cute, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Texting, nerd and jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: "I’d like a Mcyou to go, please.""Did you seriously just wait 15 minutes in line to make that joke?""Am I getting your number or-""Of course you are, holy shit"orHarley is a jock, a very gay one and makes cheesy pick up lines to get the biggest nerd in the school, Peter's number.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: A Parkner Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	A McYou To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladbabie/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt from tumblr:
> 
> Harley: I’d like a Mcyou to go, please.  
> Peter: Did you seriously just wait 15 minutes in line to make that joke?  
> Harley: Am I getting your number or-  
> Peter: of course you are, holy shit
> 
> By forgetful-nerd

The sky was a lovely shade of blue as the sun set and lit the clouds pink. The cool air flowing, making those outside pull their jackets closer and let out a sigh. It seemed like the perfect evening to go for a run or take a walk, not that Peter would know that. He was a senior in high school and currently his world revolved around studying and work. He was either at school, or work. You could occasionally find him sleeping in a library, or sitting on his bed having a mental breakdown because ‘why do I need to know the difference between prose and poetry?’ All in all, he had a pretty boring, average life. He lived with his aunt, went to the local public and had a crush on the captain of the football team. Average.

This particular night he was stuck working the drive thru at McDonald’s, there was traffic everywhere, cars honking at each other, customers yelling at him for out of stock items or the ice cream machine being broken. It wasn’t a particularly good night, he was run off his feet, running on pure caffeine at that point and pretty sure he had hearing loss from the yelling. Not to add that he had a huge test tomorrow and oh my god, when did life become this hard?

Okay focus Peter, you only have a few more hours, then you can go home and review your study notes. A few more days on caffeine and no sleep isn’t the end of the world. Just as he was cleaning up a spill from a drink he’d spilled, Peter heard a familiar voice. 

“I’d like a Mcyou to go please.” The captain of the football team was sitting in a beat up, pick up truck that was most likely his dad’s smirking at him. 

Peter schooled his expression into a deadpan trying not to give away his nervousness and confusion. He raised an eyebrow “Did you seriously just wait 15 minutes in line to make that joke?”

Peter stared out at the growing line of cars behind Harley’s truck. Harley looked at him, his face still cocky but under was a tinge of anxiousness. “Am I getting your number or-”

“Of course you are, holy shit.” Peter couldn’t hold in his excitement anymore. “The Harley Keener wants my number? Um, sorry. Can I get you anything?”

“Oh yeah, a chicken mcnugget happy meal please. Can I get an apple juice with that and a trolls, is it toy please?”

Peter giggled, “Will that be all?”

“Yes thanks,” and Peter almost fainted on the spot. His Southern charm and manners. His heart would pound out of his chest.

“Here you are.” He handed Harley a receipt with a scrawled number on it and a smiley face next to a note, ‘Here’s my number, use it wisely because with great power comes great responsibility’. 

Harley drove off with a grin on his face and Peter didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the evening, nothing could burst his bubble. Not even the revision waiting at home for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this will probably have a part 2. Maybe? Anyway this is my first time writing for the Marvel fandom, feedback, kudos and comments are my arc reactor, pls. Also come bug me on tumblr at Lexi Lucacia! I need friends!


End file.
